one quiet night
by Jude75
Summary: Jane have been traveling with the Doctor for over 2 monthes now, she really needed a small break, to catch up with her friends and to spend some time not under constant threat, But she was unprepared for the scenario of events was to develop up ahead OC


I've been traveling lately, and no I don't mean the rich fancy traveling but neither do I mean the low-class sleeping on the ground kind of traveling, I've been traveling with a time lord, his name is the Doctor, he is a time traveler . yeah I know It sounds insane but it is true, he is a bit crazy, but to be honest he is rather nice and sweet when he's not trying to get the both of us killed, he had once took us to this island, it was my first month on the TARDIS so he said we should celebrate it. I tracked down how much we ran that day and it was more then 12km.  
Hey at least I don't have to go to the gym anymore

even with all of the annoying sad exhausting parts I've loved being with the Doctor, he showed me places, places that no one else I know could ever dream of showing me, but I needed some time for myself, you know, it's kind of hard going to all of those places in such a short amount of time

I told him it won't be long, I could see that he was lonely when I first met him, he would sometimes even talked to himself saying what he was going to do, stuff he would probably tell to a friend, wait erase that, those were stuff he would tell to anybody and I mean anybody that would be willing to listen to him blubbering. He needed someone or else he would go mad, I can't imagine how lonely it must have been to go to all of those adventures alone, with no one to share them with.  
I really do love him, not the way you might think, he is married and not only that but he is the strangest person I've met. not that that's a bad thing.

Oh yeah and he is over a thousand years old, I wish I'd look that good at a thousand.

I've helped him fight off the Wiping angels and even manged to beat the Dalkes by myself! how awesome is that? Pretty cool for a 21 year old kid right?

I've also met some of his old companions, a woman named Martha who apparently is now married to an old companion ex-boyfriend Micky, or was it Ricky? Ah never mind him. There was also Donna who we couldn't talk to, we just came by to check up on her, the Doctor said that if she'll remember anything about him it might burn her brain, but she did seem happy which made the Doctor happy, it was pretty cool meeting all of those people, we all had something in commend  
,The Doctor

it's too bad I can't write a book about all the adventures we've been through, it would of made a hell of a best seller, but he asked me to keep it a secret, he didn't want his return to be known.  
"excuse me miss?" I looked at the sales girl who was holding my bag with a worried expression "oh, I'm so sorry, I just dosed there for a minuet, sorry about that" I said as I quickly took my bag and left the store with as much dignity I could find after staring at that poor girl for god knows how long, I slowly rubbed my eyes, it was about 7am and to say I was tiered was an understatement I suddenly felt someone bump into me, which instantly made me fall and take my grocery shopping down with me "hey are you ok?" asked the stranger as he gave me a hand up, he had a british accent just like the Doctor "Yeah thanks I'm sorry it was my fault for not paying attention" I looked at him, he had brown eyes and a light hair color, I couldn't really decide if it was blond or rather light brown "you look like you need a cup of coffee" the stranger said with a warm smile, I smiled back "that sounds heavenly right about now" I said as I got my shopping bags "there is a Starbucks down the street right?" I nodded as we both started walking in that direction "are you from around?" he asked with a pleasant smile "yeah I live two blocks from here, you're from the UK right?" I asked him "yeah well sort of, I haven't even asked for your name yet sorry about that" he said as we walked into the cafe "it's Jane, Jane Delgado" I answered him "and how about you?" we got in the line as he answered me "it's Eric Simm"

it was a really fun breakfast, we even switched numbers, he was pretty nice, maybe when I'll get back from traveling with the Doctor him and I could go out again I thought as I cut some veggies for the salad ' I should throw a party, a little get together, my friends don't know it but it has been 2 and a half months for me since I've last seen them, and for them it was merely a day' I sighed as I pour some water into a glass of water 'there is that meteor shower that the Doctor told me about, he said it was beautiful' I took a seep of my water and went back to my living room 'I should do a meteor shower get together, it could be fun, I ran to my phone and texted almost everyone on it including the Doctor,  
who knows how many adventures he's been through up until now


End file.
